The invention relates to a contactless iron for heating the adhesive on the tape used for seaming carpets.
When the width of a room is larger than the typical width of carpeting, it is necessary to abut two edges of carpet together and form a seam with adhesive glue. The adhesive glue is located on a seaming tape that is placed underneath the carpeting. Various devices have been provided to melt the adhesive so that the carpeting can easily and quickly be seamed together. Some irons have a heat plate that is directly laid upon the adhesive. The heat can scorch the adhesive or damage the underlying padding.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned concerns. A carpet seaming iron is provided which heats and melts the adhesive on a seam tape without the heating element contacting the seam tape. The carpet seaming iron of the present invention includes a base plate having top and bottom surfaces and air passages extending therethrough. The carpet seaming iron further includes a heating means spaced from the base plate. The carpet seaming iron has a housing defining a cavity wherein the heating means is disposed therein and the base plate forms a bottom end wall of the housing. A handle is connected to the housing and has a passage way open to the cavity of the housing. The handle has an open port for receiving atmospheric air which communicates with the passageway. A means is provided for directing the atmospheric air through the air passages in the base plate. The bottom surface of the base plate is spaced from the seam tape to prevent smoking or puddling of the adhesive.
In another aspect of the invention, the means for spacing the bottom surface of the iron from the seam tape includes casters, rollers, or wheels.
In another aspect of the invention, the means for spacing the bottom surface of the iron from the seam tape includes skis attached to the base plate.
In another aspect of the invention, atmospheric air is directed through the air passages of the base plate by means of a fan located within the housing of the carpet seaming iron.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the heating means includes a lamp which also provides illumination while heating the adhesive.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.